New life, redone
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: Zoey and the gang are in hiding and the Tulsa House of Night is undr attack by a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

The group stood around in a large circle, their faces shrouded in shadow by the hoods of their dark cloaks. The girl sitting in the center of the circle watched them with fiery eyes; one sapphire blue, the other ember red.

Her white blue hair was tied back, the red beneath a great contrast to the upper layers.

She glared lightly at the circle.

"We need them, or it's over for us." she hissed, struggling against the chains that bound her.

A cloaked figure stepped forward and removed it's hood, revealing long black hair and eyes only a few shades lighter.

"Lexi." the girl glared.

"We have told you time and time again, Miss. Cantina. We are not in need of their help." she said, the filled crescent and swirls decorating her face glowing in the dim light.

The girl rolled her eyes. "How do you plan on stopping them?" she asked.

Lexi's eyes widened slightly. "And just who do you mean, Miss Cantina?"

The girl smirked, cocking her head to the side as if listening. A shrill scream echoed through the stone halls.

"Them." she whispered sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi looked around at the carnage, anger and guilt welling up in her. Her almost black eyes looked upon each body, an overwhelming sadness at the sight of the familiar faces that had lost their life, but she wouldn't cry.

She had to be strong. A leader was strong for her followers.

One of the few hooded figures left walked up to her. "Priestess, over half of our people were destroyed and the numbers are still rising."

"What of the bodies of the enemy?" Lexi asked, her eyes sharp.

"There are none, Priestess." The hooded figure replied.

"I warned you." A voice called.

"Miss Cantina, I have no time to listen to your stories." Lexi sighed turning to face the girl with the mismatched eyes.

"The last 'story' of mine you didn't listen to got half your people murdered. Are you that willing to lose the other half?"

"Miss Cantina, I don't expect you to understand what.."

"My name is Johnni, and you need their help, whether you are willing to admit it or not." Johnni glared.

Lexi watched Johnni for a moment before sighing lightly. "Bring them to me then."

"I will need help. We won't be the only ones after them." Johnni replied.

Lexi sighed. "I cannot spare anyone. We will need all of our hands here."

The hooded man was still there, he spoke up. "Priestess, if these people are so important to bring back unharmed, would it not be beneficial to send her with the Council"

"I will not send them with her. For everything they have done they are as good as criminals." Lexi hissed.

"If they are powerful and they aren't needed here, then sending them with me is your best option." Johnni argued.

Lexi narrowed her eyes at Johnni. "Alright, I will, but know this. They will turn around and stab you in the back the first chance they get."

Johnni grinned wickedly. "I'm used to it, my dad's kinda huge crime tycoon."

LExi nodded. "Have it your way. Jason, bring them to me." She said, looking at the cloaked figure.

"Yes, Priestess." The man hurried off.

He returned moments later with four girls, their hands bound behind their back with rope. Johnni looked them over, judging each quickly.

The first was tall and slim, a cat like build making it obvious she was graceful. Her long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and her brown eyes darting around the room, taking in every detail. The crescent on her forehead was filled in, a tribal rose on each cheek as her addition.

The next was several inches shorter than the first though her build was the same, her boy cut hair an auburn red in the front and strawberry blonde in the back. Her blue grey eyes watched Lexi cautiously, never wavering from her. The crescent on her forehead was unfilled, revealing that she was still a fledgling.

The third stood at five foot eight with a curvy build, her body tense like she was ready to spring at any moment. Her long black hair was plaited against her head in a tight braid. Her dark brown eyes glared daggers at the stone floor, though Johnni knew she was watching everyone from her peripherals.

The last was an inch taller than the third with the same curvy build. Her fiery red hair reached her shoulders the bangs clipped back out of her face. Her almond shaped green eyes watched Lexi with a bored look in them. Her crecent was filled, vines twining along her face and crisscrossing at her collarbone then continuing down her arms.

All four wore simple black V-necks and dark wash jeans.

"Mis.. I mean Johnni. These are the four girls that once made up our council. Vaness Lily Rayne Lahote, Dise Evergreen, Sammy Blake, and Sunni Roxen." She rattled off, starting with the first and moving down the line. "Each is known fore their abilities. Miss Lahote has an affinity for the elements spirit and water, along with an uncanny archery ability. Miss Evergreen writes prophetic poems and stories. Miss Blake has an affinity for fire and healing. Miss Roxen has an affinity for water and mind reading." Lexi stated.

"Why are they no longer your council?" Johnni asked, watching the girls quietly.

"We found that they were no longer following the path of the Goddess." Lexi replied stonily.

"Bullshit." Sammy hissed, her eyes still on the floor.

Lexi opened her mouth to retort, but Johnni beat her too it. "I am Johnni Cantina and you four will be helping me bring in a few people."

Sunni's green eyes flicked to Johnni. "And what makes you think we will?"

Johnni smiled sweetly. "Do whatever the hell you want. It's your life not mine."

Vanessa cut in. "Who and why?"

"Two girls; Schuyler Lynn Renae Nightengale and Nadeya Midnight, because I would like to live to see tomorrow." Johnni replied simply.

"I you honestly think we are going to help you…" Sammy started.

"You must be bat shit crazy." Sunni finished.

"We'll do it." Vanessa said. Sunni and Sammy sucked air to argue, but Vanessa cut them off.

"We will do it."

Johnni nodded. "Untie them and give them back their weapons."

"How in Nyx's name do you know about our weapons?" Dise asked, finally speaking.

"It's in the way you stand. Vanessa stands with her back straight, hands open; ready to draw and fire an arrow at any time. Sammy stands tensed, hands balled into fists and eyes watchful, ready to throw her daggers. Sunni remains loose, an easy position to flow from with her sword as an extension of her arm. And you concentrated and focused on your target, a bladed whip would be my guess." Johnni answered simply.

The girls faces hardened as the words left Johnni's lips, proving that she was right and she already knew to much.

A large trunk was brought forth and their bindings cut. Johnni opened the trunk, msiling as she gazed at the contents. She pulled them out one at a time, handing them to the proper owner.

"A bow and arrows, a sword, a set of daggers, and what do you know. A bladed whip." She grinned.

The council took their weapons silently. "What are we going up against?" she asked, strapping the quiver of arrows around her back, followed quickly by the bow.

"No one knows what they are. All we know is they are dangerous and out to kill all vampyres." Johnni replied, adjusting the collar with her name on it.

"And how exactly do you expect to survive?" Sammy asked, eyeing Johnni.

Johnni grinned, swiftly pulling two nine millimeter Glocks from the sides of her boots. "Sometimes, having a criminal for a dad is nice." She said, smiling as the group tensed visibly.


End file.
